Set Fire to the Rain
by Cool-Bean82
Summary: It was grand. It started out fine, great, even, but it all came down in smoke. No Grimms. No leaving. Just the sorrow and mourning of a heartbreak, and the churning cackle of the burning rain.


**A/N: Hey hey hey! I'm here with a new story! Um, I know I still have Crimson Rose to tend to, but I had a spurt of thought and I realized- I really need to write this. I hope you guys like this, and that you review and like and favorite my story! Oh, and by the by, I don't have a beta for this story (yet.) I'm leaning towards Curlscat, but I believe in fair game so I'm posting the first chapter before getting a beta, so you can see if you would like to beta for me.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**XOXO**

**~:Cool-Bean82 and the guinea pig crew:~**

It was an accident. I swear it was. I never, ever wanted it to end like it has. I only meant to have some fun, mess around. I know it seems like something weird to do, but that was just who I was. Who I am.

In school they always tell you to do your best and be yourself. I just lost control, I guess. Accidents happen, and this just happened to be a particularly big accident. While I was being myself. So technically, it's not my fault. It's the lousy people from school's fault. I was just being myself, like they said. Not my fault they give out stupid advice. It just… It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, that's for sure.

It all started one bright, sunny day. No. Scratch that. More like rainy and miserable. It was a dark and stormy morning, horrible and cruel. It seemed like an evil setting, one I would come to somewhat love. But alas, this miserable, rainy, good-for-nothing day started something. Something bigger than you could even dream. And it all leads to the accident. Ugh… Well, this miserable day marked a sad, sad journey for me: It was the day I had to leave Fae for Faerie and Peaseblossom vice versa.

So, while waiting, watching, seeing things in my mind, I wish I could turn around and tell myself, "Go back," for it would probably save myself, my emotions, my mind from being scarred. I truly did not want to leave my family, but I couldn't betray my parent's wishes, and neither of them wanted so much as to even think about testifying Oberon. So, at their command, I daintily walked out of my room with my various bags and suitcases in tow, and then I went to go and see the rest of the Fae off. My umbrella balanced in one hand, I stood neatly concealed by the terrace, positioning myself so that the suitcases and bags as well as my full body were completely covered by the umbrella, which (luckily) grew to be as big as I wished. I walked gracefully down the steps towards the waiting line of family members, waving princess-style at all the members of my parent's kingdom, the kingdom that would hopefully never again be touched by the Faerie.

See, Peaseblossom and I didn't just telepathically tell our parents that we wanted to be exported out like British Tea. No, there had been an ongoing argument about politics this and politics that, something about how my parents ruled and vice versa, so they came up with a treaty. They would send over their daughter, Peaseblossom, over to Fae to marry my oldest brother and me over to marry their oldest son. So, I suppose giving up land just isn't good enough. I guess Faerie wanted a taste of my awesomeness. Or my parents really wanted to get rid of me.

So, as I walked down the stone cobble path from the palace through town, I started crying. Crying at how much my parents loved me, yet how they readily agreed to give me up to the people of Faerie. I mean, come on! I started crying at how my brother would have to marry some unknown Faerie reject, just like how one of Oberon's sons would be marrying me, a Fae reject. I cried, knowing I would probably never see my family again. What if I didn't like this Faerie boy? I cried over that, too.

I started running. I stopped caring about how I looked in front of the people of Fae that moment, because all of us knew I was no longer theirs. As of this moment, I was Faerie's. I ran right into my mother's arms, pouting at how much I loved her and asking if I could please just stay one day. She kept a grim face, a tight and almost plastic like expression, kissed me on the cheek, and shoved me towards my father, who did the same. I hugged all my brothers and sisters, and then boarded the train for Faerie.

I am Moth. This is my story.


End file.
